The primary objective of the proposed project is to bridge terminal M.S. degree programs at Prairie View A&M University and The University of Texas at El Paso with the Ph.D. programs of the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences (GSBS) a division of the University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston. One specific aim is to improve the academic background of African American and Hispanic students at the M.S. institutions so that they are competitive for admission into nationally recognized Ph.D. programs. A goal will be to ensure that these students compete favorably with the national pool of applicants to the GSBS. A second specific aim is to provide support and develop approaches that facilitate the successful transition of PVAMU and UTEP graduates into GSBS. The Bridge Project with PVAMU targets M.S. programs in the Departments of Agriculture, Biology, and Chemistry and the College of Engineering as well as a multidisciplinary M.S. program in environmental toxicology. Targeted at UTEP are the M.S. programs in the Department of Biological Sciences. Planned activities, which extend current collaborations between UTHSCH and the M.S. institutions, will be guided administratively by an inter- active advisory group on each campus. Curriculum-enhancing activities at M.S. institutions collectively involve seminar programs spearheaded by GSBS faculty, special guest lecturers from the GSBS, and visiting scientists from other U.S. institutions. Opportunities for research collaborations will be offered through the GSBS laboratory tutorial program and through laboratories described in the UTHSCH Catalog of Research Expertise. Communication will be facilitated through inter- campus computer linkages. Students and their faculty advisors at M.S. institutions will travel individually or in teams to the Ph.D. institution for a period of up to 10 weeks for specialized instruction and laboratory training, and to establish research collaborations. PVAMU and UTEP students admitted to the GSBS will be guaranteed stipend support while working toward a Ph.D. degree. Other support aimed at facilitating the transition and retention of students include a Ph.D. pre- entry course in Biochemistry, a computer workshop, study skills workshop, and a GSBS mentor program. Through this effort the number of underrepresented minorities entering careers in biomedical research will be increased.